Episode 7930/7931 (7th September 2017)
Plot As Nell talks to Moira about 'Rosie' and her relationship with Jai, Jai is staring at all the photo frames with 'Rosie' in them. Jai grabs a photo frame and takes it to a shop assistant demanding to know who the baby is. Priya follows Leyla back to Pear Tree Cottage insisting Emma's allegations aren't true. When Leyla asks her outright, Priya admits she did sleep with Pete. Ross explains to annoyed Debbie that the Bentley he carjacked is a dead ringer for her one that was stolen so the business could be back up and running by the end of the week. Debbie worries what Ross will want in return for helping her out. Furious Leyla demands details from Priya questioning if she's in love with Pete. Priya insists it only happened three times. Leyla works out that Priya spent her wedding night in the honeymoon suite with Pete. Priya begs Leyla not to hate her but Leyla proceeds to try to slap her. Tracy uses food to try to persuade David to holiday in Thailand - the only problem is she can't cook. When Nell returns to the café, Rishi tells her he's thrilled to be having another grandchild. Jai makes his way back to the café as Nell makes a speech for the journalist. After Nell tells Jai everything changed when she met him, Jai walks out. Leyla declares there is no way back for her and Priya after this. Priya apologises. Ross calls round at Butlers Farm to see Debbie. Debbie explains she wanted something that was legitimate but Ross encourages her to take the car and start earning money again. Cain receives a call from an old mate. Jai visits the cemetery where Nell said her daughter was buried. He sees the vicar and asks about the funeral of a little girl that happened seven weeks prior, explaining he was watching from afar with the girl's birth mother. Jai can see the vicar is surprised by this so asks to see the grave. The vicar suggests the 'birth mother' must be confused as girl's family attended the church throughout the pregnancy and he christened the baby. Pete declares Emma is sadistic and evil after his mother reveals she told Leyla about Priya. At the Take A Vow, Leyla questions if Priya convinced Pete to pull out of the wedding, just as Pete appears. Pete insists he and Priya didn't mean anything. Accepting that she won't be going to Thailand, Tracy asks David for a night in the B&B for her birthday. Cain confronts Ross about stealing his phone. Pete tries to explain why he strayed, blaming the speed of which his and Leyla's relationship progressed. Brenda notices a copyright logo in one of 'Nell's' photographs. Nell asks the journalist to be kept anonymous. Meanwhile, Jai returns to Holdgate Farm and goes through Nell's wardrobe looking for something incriminating. In her bedside cupboard, he finds a folder full of things, including photos of numerous other children and a clipping from the Hotten Courier about Holly. Debbie is still adamant that she can't use the stolen car so Ross suggests she tell Cain she's in trouble. Leyla insults Pete's intelligence and calls Priya weak and desperate. She struggles to hold the tears as she tries to come to terms with the fact her former fiancé and best friend betrayed her. Leyla orders Priya out before calling her and her family liars and admit it she was stupid for ever helping her as Priya leaves in tear. Tracy suggests they can double up her birthday celebration with Johnny's. When Tracy leaves, David explains that if anything were to happen to him, he wouldn't want to leave Tracy and Jacob without any money. Jacob believes if something were to happen to David, Tracy would want the memories of her and David on the holiday of a lifetime rather than money. Worked up Cain smashes his phone with a hammer. Now calm, Leyla questions how she'll face people after this. Pete reveals to Leyla that if Emma hadn't blurted out the truth, he would've sought a reunion. Whilst Bob distracts Rishi, Jai confronts Nell and demands to know if anything was true, producing the photo frame with the picture of 'Rosie' in it. Jai grabs Nell but Rishi pulls him back so Nell manages to break free and runs out the café. Jai chases after Nell and finds her outside the village hall. Nell reminds Jai he hasn't touched any drugs since she came along - she's been good for him. Nell begs Jai to let her explain. Nell drags Jai into the village hall and recalls when they first met at the NA meeting. Jai realises Nell has never done drugs in her life. Nell reminds Jai that everyone likes him now and they couldn't stand him before. She tells him they have lots to look forward to with their family. Jai shoves Nell. She falls to the ground, catching her head on the corner of the table. As Rishi and Megan arrive at the village hall, Jai questions if Nell is really pregnant. Her reaction tells him what he needs to know. Jai informs Rishi and Megan that Nell targeted him - everything she did was planned. Debbie listens in as Cain and Harriet talk about him going straight. David is looking at hotels in Thailand. Megan suggests they call the police. Jai, Rishi and Megan leave Nell crying on the floor of the village hall with blood running down her face. When Cain offers Debbie some money to tide her over, Ross realises Debbie hasn't told her parents the truth. Debbie asks Ross not to get rid of the car after all as she's going to need it. Rishi finds Priya crying in the factory and assures his daughter he could never hate her. Outside Holdgate Farm, Jai stares at the engagement ring he bought Nell before throwing it away. Meanwhile, Nell pitches up at Butlers Farm and stares at Moira. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Journalist - Christopher Hollinshead *Vicar - Phil Yarrow Locations *Unknown department store *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, yard and barn *Unknown cemetery *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway and master bedroom *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 8.00pm. *A shop assistant in the department store is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,400,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes